Cappuccino Kiss
by MissInvisible
Summary: Riku loves his cappuccino. One-shot. Riku x Kairi. Please review, thanks.


**Cappuccino Kiss **

_x-x-x_

Riku drummed the tips of his fingers on the granite counter top as he waited for his cup of cappuccino to be made. The sweet aroma of coffee invaded his mind as he looked around the elegant cream and maroon colored walls with his keen aquamarine eyes. There was not a single table that was not in use.

"Excuse me," said a young woman behind the counter, bringing his attention. She held Riku's cappuccino out to him as he gently took it away from her.

Flashing a smile, he thanked her, "Thanks."

Turning around, he walked outside past the crowded tables and out into the cold. It was dark outside, stars one by one were beginning to appear from above. Murky white clouds filled the sky, hiding the moon completely.

Riku sighed into the night's air as he leaned against the ruby brick wall next to the entrance door. A few words in white spray paint were engraved into the wall, but Riku didn't mind the vandalism. Strands of his delicate hair partially covered his eyes as he peered into the dark alley ahead of him.

Neon blue lights flashed above where he stood bearing the words: _Coffee Café, _casting a sapphire glow on his face_. _Relaxing his shoulders more, he took a sip of the cool, savory drink. The sweet taste of crème and cinnamon lingered on his tongue then slid down his throat. A thin rim of chocolate remained on his upper lip.

A chilly frost embraced his skin, making his face look pale and fragile. Something tiny and white appeared on the tip of his nose. Crossing his eyes towards the center of his face, he noticed a single snowflake melting slowly. A small smile crept upon his face as the flake transformed into a bead of water splash onto the asphalt ground.

Looking up into the sky, he saw more identical flakes of snow drifting lifelessly into the atmosphere. Few moments later, Riku was standing in a shower of white flakes. A thin layer of snow covered the ground completely, undisturbed and untouched.

Sighing into the air, a white fog air escaped from his mouth. The thin chocolate rim began to sink deeper into his lips. The edge of the cup met with his bottom lip as he looked deeper into the alley. Taking another sip or two, he closed his eyes. As time elapsed slowly, a few snowflakes settled upon his eyelashes. A faint color of scarlet grew on the surface of his cheeks as it grew colder and snowed slightly harder.

Taking occasional sips of his coffee drink, he became restless. A soft sound in the distance aroused Riku, giving him reason to open his eyes. He was on the edge of excitement as he looked profoundly ahead of him. A figure appeared from the other end of the alley, slowly approaching him. She left distinguishable footprints in the dust of snow as she got closer to Riku.

Riku eyed the person carefully and straightened up when she was only a few feet away from him. The melted snow drenched his eyes when he blinked. His lips curled into a slim grin as the auburn headed girl in front of him smiled in return.

"You're late," Riku finally spoke as he noticed a shimmer of snow in his friend's hair.

"Sorry," Kairi replied with an apologetic smile. "You didn't have to wait out here though, it's snowing." Kairi raised a hand, catching a few flakes of snow to show him.

"Maybe I wanted to wait outside for you," he told her as he handed the cup to her.

Taking it from his hands, she looked inside and frowned. "You drank it all?" She tipped the cup for him to see the emptiness. Not a single drop remained.

His lips formed into a crooked smile. "Oh…well, I was saving it for you, but you came so late, I guess I sort of finished all of it."

"It's alright. What kind was it?"

"Here, I'll get you another one," Riku insisted quickly, ignoring her question.

Riku was about to head back into the _Coffee Café _when Kairi grabbed onto his arm and pulled him backwards.

"No, don't go." Kairi gently pushed him back against the vandalized brick wall and slid into his bare arms.

She leaned against Riku until there wasn't any space left between them. Running her thin fingers up his torso, she brought her face closer to Riku's. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against Riku's cold ones. Riku closed his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He slipped his tongue into Kairi's mouth, playing with hers. The savory flavor of coffee blended with cappuccino relished on Kairi's tongue.

When Kairi pulled her face from Riku's, she laid her arms against his shoulders and licked her lips that bore a thin layer of chocolate powder. Smiling, she remarked, "Mmmmm, cappuccino, my favorite."

-End-

* * *

How was it?? I hope you all liked it. I like this pairing somewhat. Oh c'mon, Riku deserves some love now and then, right?

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, thanks~ Check out some of my other stories if you'd like.

-MissInvisible


End file.
